


Loss

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, implied alcohol consumption, sad sack Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick moping.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> letter L for my ABC 1k thingy

It never gets easier losing someone, whether they died by one’s own actions, inactions, or they decided to do something stupid like be a damn hero… and then there’s the loss of someone who just decided to leave. No note, just an empty room and the lingering scent that... 

“It just tears at the heart.” The ghostly voice of Snart whispered in that slow drawl of his, “Mope and drink. Drink and mope.” Mick ignored the words finishing off the last bottle of beer, grimacing as the now warm brew hit his palette. “Finally all out of booze?”

Mick grunted as he plopped the empty in the cooler full of melted ice, empty bottles, and regrets. “Afterlife’s so dull you have to harass the living?” He could picture that annoying ass little smirk Snart always wore, “I’m not that entertaining.”

“Don’t exactly get the ‘After School’ specials here.”

“Boo-hoo.” Mick wondered if it was worth getting up to hit the bar down the road.

“Save your tears for your sad sack of an existence. You let your fire fade out, partner.”

Mick let out a snort, “Says you.”

“No, says you, I’m just the memory of a dead guy. You’re throwing a pity party and talking to yourself.”

“Touché.” Mick groaned as he stretched his legs after managing to get up off the floor, “She’s better off without me.”

He could almost feel Snart’s eyes on him, “You didn’t even give her a chance to decide for herself.” 

Mick looked about the empty apartment eventually her scent will fade and the pain of loss will still remain.  _ No, I didn’t.  _ “Is it too late?” Of course, there was no response from Snart’s apparition.

**Author's Note:**

> took a bit to get m,y brain to write this. let me know what you think


End file.
